Traditional water treatment analysis methods involve taking grab samples and performing independent analytical procedures for each component of interest. Typically these are time consuming and involve significant delay between taking samples, obtaining results and finally making program adjustments. Some recent on-line analysis techniques have been developed, but these techniques are either not specific to a particular analyte, they are limited to measuring single components or they require the use of addition of reagents to develop a color intensity which is proportional to the concentration of the analyte of interest. For example, on-line analyzers have been developed which are capable of monitoring oxidizing biocides, i.e., ORP--Oxidation Reduction Potential analyzers. However, these analyzers are not specific and will respond to the presence of any oxidizing compounds in the system. Colorimetric analysis are similarly deficient due to:
1. Slow response time since most colorimetric reactions take several minutes to develop. PA1 2. Colorimetric reactions are subject to interference from background contaminants and physical parameters. For example many colorimetric endpoints are sensitive to temperature and pH. PA1 3. Maintenance requirements. Periodic reagent replacement and re-standardization.
Another technique that has been used to monitor aqueous systems relies on the measurement of inert tracer components to indirectly monitor product levels. However, active biocides which are used to treat water treatment systems are not inert and are consumed or degraded under normal operating conditions within the aqueous systems. For this reason periodic sampling of the active biocidal agents must still be made to ensure system protection.
Thus, there exists a need for a rapid, direct method of monitoring active biocide concentrations in aqueous systems.